gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Aura (Germany)
This is a list of programs currently, soon to be and previously broadcast by Aura and its predecessors NickPlus and Cartoon Network XD in Germany. Current programming *''B-Daman Unleashed'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''BonBonRibbon'' *''Bottle Fairy'' *''Camp Orange: Canada'' *''Cardbattle'' *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' *''Cartoon Network Battle'' *''Chibi Devi!'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Chloe'' *''Circuit City'' *''Code D-2'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' *''Cybersix'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''Deal or No Deal Wales'' *''Doraemon (2016)'' *''DotA 2 Underground'' *''Eagle Girl'' *''Ever Oasis'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Frostland'' *''Gamer's Luck'' *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' *''Invader Zim (2016)'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Major'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Max Steel'' *''Mega Man Star Force Tribe'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''Midnight Story'' *''Mix Master (2017)'' *''The New 52'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Onegai My Melody'' *''Parody Central'' *''Pepper Ann (2017)'' *''Perman'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' *''Persona 4: The Golden Animation'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Pretty Cure: Max Heart'' *''Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''PriPara'' *''Redakai: Enter the Storm'' *''Road to Infinity'' *''Robot Girls Z'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' *''Saturday Morning Fever'' *''Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' *''SnowFall'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Star Trek: The New Enterprise'' *''Time Force'' *''Top Gear: Canada'' *''Transformers: Animated (2017)'' *''Transformers: Victory'' *''Twelve Forever'' *''Twinkle Stars'' *''WarioWare Popples'' *''Wish Me Mell'' *''World of Magic'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Zootopia'' Upcoming programming *''Chimpui'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Time Force Girls!'' Former programming *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''.hack//Roots'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''A Treasure in My Garden'' *''Aggressive Retsuko'' *''Air'' *''Air Gear'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animorphs'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' *''Baka and Test'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Best Ed'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''The Big O'' *''Black Cat'' *''Black Jack'' *''Black Jack 21'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain Star'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''Carl²'' *''CatDog'' *''CB Bears'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Chowder'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Cybersix'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Daria'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Doraemon (2005)'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' *''DuckTales (1987)'' *''DuckTales (2017)'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Fish Police'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Fred the Caveman'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Ghost Stories'' *''Gilmore Girls'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grojband'' *''Grossology'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Harry Potter'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jing: King of Bandits'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Kiba'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''MAD'' *''Magical DoReMi'' *''Maple Town'' *''MÄR'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''Mirmo!'' *''Mob Psycho 100'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monster by Mistake'' *''Monsuno'' *''Mushiking: King of the Beetles'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Naruto'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pecola'' *''Pelswick'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XYZ'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Pretty Cure'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Samurai Jack (2017)'' *''Scan2Go'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979)'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980)'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Scrapped Princess'' *''Servamp'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Shorts in a Bunch'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Shuriken School'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Skatoony'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Stoked'' *''Storage Wars'' *''Street Fighter II V'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The Tick'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Total Drama'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Trigun'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Uchūsen Sagittarius'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''Unnatural School'' *''Unnatural Summer'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Victorious'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Wayside'' *''Webheads'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What I Like About You'' *''What Would You Do?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' *''WITS Academy'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''X-Play'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xcalibur'' *''xxxHolic'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *''Yuri on Ice'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zixx'' *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' *''Zoids: Genesis'' *''Zoids: New Century'' *''Zoobles''